


Corner Office

by SIX_Calavera



Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: An ode to the first few episodes I had written when the show first came out, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIX_Calavera/pseuds/SIX_Calavera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can see him sitting there now. That corner office and the great view. Maybe looking out onto a giant billboard with his face on it and a cheesy smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corner Office

Sometimes she sees him and her heart jumps. Even she, can't deny that distinct feeling. But what she can do, of course, is write it off as nothing. Maybe just that feeling you get sometimes when when you leave school and you remind yourself that you have no homework to do, or when you leave work at the end of the day and there’s nothing more to look forward to than just sitting in front of your TV. 

Must be something like that, I mean how surprising can it really be? She's been surrounded by assholes all day so of course she's going to be happy to see someone she can actually stand to be around. 

That day he was standing outside the elevator she felt it again. There's a reason for it, of course, gotta be one of the few listed above...It's not what you think. One could also blame that feeling you get when an elevator stops and shakes a bit, making your stomach do a mini somersault. Still, it always comes back to the fact that she can't deny the feeling. Back to the habit of coming up with a plethora of excuses for it. She can try not to think about it. But it's a nagging notion. Thinking about him, worrying about him. 

But he's her friend of course she's going to care right? She cares about him.... That fool. A retired con-man prone to dramatics, just trying to claw his way back to the top. Often times she feels like she needs to protect him, but then--just as often-- he turns a seemingly impossible situation around and surprises her. He always does that. Just when she thinks he can't sink any lower, like she's moments from receiving a call from the county police station, he pulls off some sort of miraculous plan and weasels himself out of harm's way. Well- most of the time anyway. She's seen him at his worst, and his best. Though it's mostly been the former lately. She just wants to see him happy. And right now he seems so broken. She’s seeing less and less of that arrogant smile, now the elevator dings, the doors open and she sees her friend becoming more and more dejected. Like a still frame camera capturing the slow descent of Jimmy McGill into obscurity. 

Obviously she wants to help him. She...she loves him. But let’s be honest, how can she help someone who refuses to see reason? And to see Jimmy as anything more than a good friend right now...It just seems...like a very bad idea. Its best not to think about it. Its best to ignore those little jumps in her heart which--clearly--have nothing to do with him...right?...right. Whatever happens, she just hopes she's there to see him when he finally gets that office. He deserves it. Complete with the receptionist near the door, the comfortable seating for the clients, the cozy conference room...and the corner office.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this shortly after the first few episodes and so I figured I'd just put it up. I have to get back into that show I have missed literally all of it.


End file.
